For the Sake of the Whole Wizarding World
by charmedpotterprincess
Summary: You have heard of the different versions of the epic tale, on how James asked Lily out. Well this one is a little different. Lets just say that James Potter, using his female side is not a very rare thing here. OVER 400 READS!


**For the Sake of the Whole Wizarding World**

**Disclaimer: **Let's go over the things that I do own: Cell phone, I-pod, desk, chair, lamp, bed, Harry Potter…Oh wait, I don't own Harry Potter…What a shame.

**Author's Note: **Hey! I hope that you enjoy reading this. In general it's a poem written by James to Lily about what he thinks about her. Don't forget to review at the end! On with the story!

_She's cool and she' cruel but she knows what she's doing. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter. Strange at it seems she's the one I'm after._

There she is, standing over there and yelling her pretty little head off at some poor unknown soul and she still looks beautiful in her own and unlike way. I wish that she'd accept me for who I am, and not hate me for the boy that I had been. I still might look at her the same way as I had in first year, but other then that. I have changed for the better. I dream about her, and in those dreams the one word that comes out of her mouth is "yes". That yes, is prequeled by a "will you go out with me Lily?" obviously said by me.

_Because she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery she's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for._

You see Mooney that is why I love her. She's so beautiful in her own way, and stubborn in a way that makes you want to just knock her off her feet and woo her with your charm. That is why I love her. I can have anyone else that I want, and the one girl that I want doesn't want me back. She's just the girl I'm looking for.

_She can't keep a secret for more then an hour, She runs on one hundred proof attitude powers, and the more she ignores me, the more I adore her. What can I do? I'd do anything for her._

Look at her Moony! Why can't anyone see? She's just the girl for me! She has the energy of one hundred newborn puppies just like me! But if only she'd spend some of that energy on me. She can't even keep a secret to save her life. And Moony does it look like I have ever kept a secret before…other then yours of Corse. Oh Mooney! What can I do? I'd do anything for her!

_Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself I don't' want anyone else. She's a mystery she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for._

She's so beautiful, and what hurts me the most is that fact that she doesn't love me back k. I love her with my heart, body, and soul. I can't help but think that one day my body and brain might depart, and my body will jump her, without my brain's consent, and when she says "Potter you have no brain, get off of me!" she will be right cause they technically I wouldn't have any. I love her so much, but my alter ego seems to appear whenever I am anywhere n ear her, so she thinks of me as some immature big headed goofball. And what can I say? I keep going back to her, to get rejected over and over and over again. But I can't help myself, she's too wonderful.

_The way she sees it's me on her caller I.D. she wont' pick up the phone shed rather be alone. But II can't give up just yet, because every word she's ever said still ringing in my heard. She's cool and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing. Known's what just what to say so my whole day is ruined. _

When she sees the residue, as she calls it, of m all of my attempts of asking her out all over the comment room floor; she tends to get just a 'smidge' frustrated and refuses to go anywhere near me, until I pick it all up and apologies. She ignores my knocks on her door, calling them obnoxious noise, that won't let her concentrate; she'd rather be working on her next ploy to bring my world crashing down. But I can't give up just yet, because the picture of her simile is still swirling around my mind, and my brain is filled with the sound of her voice. I do don't know if I will ever service another day without Lily Evans at my side. I will do anything fore her.

_Because she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet. And I can't help myself, I don't' want anyone else. She's a mystery, shes's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more, cause she's bittersweet, She knocks me off my fee. And I can't help myself, Id don't way anyone else. She's a mystery she's to much for me, But I keep coming back k for more, she's just the girl I'm looking for. I'm looking for. I'm looking for. I'm looking for._

Cause she's like fallen angel, here to brighten up my day. With eyes as green as a beautiful cedar tree decorated with beautiful shiny emeralds. And her hair makes her so different, Different in a good way. She stands out because of her hair, the other entire girl are blonde or brunette. , and none of there hair is as sleek and shiny as Lily's. She's too much for me, but what can say? I have fallen in love with an angel. An angel whom has spouted her wings ready to sore away. She's to beautiful and wonderful for me, but what can I say? I don't want anyone else; she's just the girl I'm looking for!

James Potter

"Well Mooney, what do you think? Do you think that she will like it? I sure hope o! It's not everyday that James Potter shows the tiny portion of his feminine side out. Do you think that that she might say yes, when I give this to her then ask her out?"

"Yes Prongs, for the last time, yes! She will like it, she will say yes to you, and James, please don't talk about your feminine side in front of Lily. She might think that you might be gay or something."

"Ha-ha Mooney very funny. Well I hope that she says yes, for the sake of the whole wizarding world I hope that she says yes."

"For the sake of the whole wizarding world prongs, I hope that she says yes to. For the sake of the whole wizarding world."

_Just the girl I'm looking for!_

**Author's Note: **Hey again! I hope that you liked reading this…I know that it is sort off cheesy…but I hoped you laughed in a good way. Anyways don't forget to review, they make my day!

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
